Night secrets
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: so this is based off my Create a cat which is still going on because I cats in dawn,Dusk and heatclans so just read and enjoy,
1. Chapter 1

alright so this story is going to go with the create a cat I created

* * *

><p>Darkscars P.V.O:I walked along the icy cold path the bracken that covered the path crunched under my paws,I let out a long sigh I was looking for Moss for the kits, Lyxnpaw and Eveningpaw were training with Firefly and Sunflash,though Graykit,Stonekit and Featherkit should be apprenticed soon, I hope I get one as a apprentice I had been a warrior for nearly a moon now and needed to have atleast one if I wanted to have a chance at becoming deputy, because I wanted my dad to not have died for nothing,He died saving me and my mum from a rouge that had come into the attack with a group of others and he he he...<p>

Splash.. I felt the cold water rise up towards the top of my head the sound of splashing from me trying to reach the surface filled my ears, I was drowning,  
>Suddenly I felt a tug at my scruff, I think I was being pulled out of the water and onto dry land, I felt the cold air against my pelt as I reached the surfice, I looked up and saw a large black tom with green eyes,<br>"You okay?" he asked looking at me,  
>"If you mean nearly drowning then yeah I'm okay," I said to him, he let out a small laugh and smiled,<br>"Well my name is Nightfur," said the Tom looking at me, I started shaking my fur and got him wet, he smiled again,  
>"Well my Name is Nightscar," I told him and started licking the muck from the water off my pelt,<br>"I see," he said looking at the scar on my left cheek, I got it saving Tornadostorm when I found him bleeding to death and was attacked by cat that wanted to make sure he died,"Want to meet tommorow at the gathering," I nodded my head and he left, I let out a smile and looked at him as he dissapeared beneath the bramble,I turned around and sped back to camp my head up high I had felt something with Nightfur that I had never felt before and wanted to feel it again,

"Nightscar are you alright?" asked Tornadostorm looking at me shivering in the Leafbare winds,  
>"Yeah I just fell through the river," I said still shivering,<br>"You might want to go see Frosenpool to make sure you haven't caught anything," said Tornadostorm smiling at me I nodded my head and walked over to Frosenpools den and saw the old she-cat sorting herbs,  
>"Hello Nightscar," said Frosenpool her voice a little croaky,<br>"Hello Frosenpool," I said to her, she looked at me with her pale blue eyes and felt my chest,  
>"Breath deeply," said Frosenpool I breathed deeply and she looked at me and shook her head,"Mmm your breathings fine a little wheezy but fine,open your mouth," I opened my mouth wide and she had a look,"I don't think your very sick just tired,go to the Warrior cat den and have a sleep," I was amazed how she would know what I was going to say before I said it,"But dry off first," Frosenpool handed me a piece of moss and I started dry myself with it and then left,<p>

"Are you okay?" asked Tornadostorm looking at me with worry filled eyes,  
>"I'm fine just need to sleep," I said to him and walked to the warrior cats den<p>

the only other cat in the den was NettlePelt but she was day dreaming as usual,  
>"Hello NettlePelt," I said to her and she blinked her eyes and looked at me,<br>"Oh hello Darkscar,arn't you supposed to be looking for moss for the queens and kits," said NettlePelt looking at me,  
>"Oh I fell in the river and the moss went with the current and I didn't want to catch a cold so I came back and Frosenpool told me to sleep," I told her and saw she was day dreaming again,so I curled up in my nest and fell asleep,<p>

_'When the ice's kin meets with the end of dawn the bond will soon be formed that could flow blood' said_ _a mysterious voice behind me, I turned around and saw no one was there,'When the ice's kin meets with the end of dawn the bond will soon be formed that could flow blood,' I turned again and saw a small moth, I felt like a kit again and had the sudden earge to chase it so I ran after it and it flew off, I let out a upset sniffle and looked around I guess I was a kit in this dream,  
>"Nightkit nooo!" I heard a screatch and heard the thunder of paws and smelt blood, I turned and saw two clans of cats about to wage war and I was stuck in the middle of it,I went to run but saw I had my paw stuck in a hole, I let out a cry but hardly anything came out and it was to late and I was crushed under the weight of a million paws'When ice's kin meets with the end of dawn the bond will soon be formed that could flow blood,'then I woke up<em>

I opened my eyes to darkness of Moonhigh and saw all the warrios were sleeping,I lay in my nest not daring to go to sleep, I didn't want to dream that dream again,  
>"Nightscar are you alright," asked a small voice, I looked out and saw Featherkit standing the moonlight,<br>"Shouldn't you be in your nest?" I asked Featherkit but she let out a yawn and looked at me with her pale blue eyes,  
>"Couldn't sleep," said Featherkit looking at me,<br>"Want to come in here with me?" I asked her she nodded and crept slowly into my nest and curled up next to me, this must be what a Queen feels like every night, she fell asleep not that long after and I drifter off to,

* * *

><p>okay so the create a cat is still going on<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this the second chapter of Night secrets oh and if you didn't send a warrior name for you apprentise or Kit I will choose one but I will make sure it is one you will like,

* * *

><p>NightScars P.V.O(AN:Okay so it's Nightscars P.V.O again but there is a very important reason why later it will go to Nightfurs):I opened my eyes again and saws the dew that hung from the grass outisde the den glitter in the mid morning sun, I looked down and saw Featherkit was missing from my nest, I guess she went back to the nursary,I saw Forestfoot come bounding into the den,he was old but lively and had his head held high,  
>"Nightscar can you come on Border patrol with me,Nettlepelt,Firefly and Eveningpaw," said Forestfoot looking at me,<br>"Sure," I said getting up and dusting off my pelt.

We walked out to where Scarnose was,  
>"Nightscar,Forestfoot,Firefly, Nettlepelt and Eveningpaw and you keep a look out for Featherkit she wasn't in her nest this morning," said Scarnose looking at us then nodding his head which meant we could leave but my mind buzzed with worry,'If Featherkit wasn't with me or in her nest this morning then where was she?'<p>

We patroled around the border and then heard the squeal of a hurt kit,  
>"We should go look," said Nettlepelt who followed the sound,the rest of us nodded our heads and we headed off,<p>

Featherkit was lying her paw stuck between two rocks,  
>"Help me," screamed Featherkit crying,"I'm stuck,"<br>"It's okay," said Forestfoot nussling up to Featherkit,  
>"But it hurts," said Featherkit still crying,<br>"Just think you will be a apprentise soon," said Forestfoot,Featherkit closed her eyes and began to relax,  
>"Forestfoot you think you could hold Featherkit still,while me and Eveningpaw move the rocks and then pull her out," said Nettlepelt placing her paws on one of the rocks and Eveningpaw placing her paws on the other,Forestfoot kept Featherkit still and Nettlepelt and Eveningpaw started pulling the rocks apart,it took a while but Featherkit became free,<br>"How did you get stuck?" Asked Eveningpaw looking at Featherkit,  
>"I was practising my hunting pounce and fell and got my foot stuck," said Featherkit,<br>"Why aren't you crying it must hurt," said Eveningpaw as she saw Featherkit walk dragging her left leg which had been caught along the ground,  
>"Nope,Can't feel it," said Featherkit, I felt a little responsable if I had only told her to go back to her nest she wouldn't have been caught between the rocks and she wouldn't have that injury,<br>"Well Let's get back to camp and see if Frosenpool can help fix your injury," said Firefly, Featherkit smiled trailing her leg behind her,  
>"Featherkit do you want to ride on my back?" I asked Featherkit she shouldn't be walking with that bad of a injury and I could take the weight,<br>"Okay," said Featherkit jumpping on my back,  
>"Atleast she didn't go to far, remember when you ran off and ended up in Duskclan territory," said Firefly stifling a laugh, I gave him a look and he stopped,<br>"Alright let's get back to camp before they wonder where we are," said Forestfoot, starting to walk off,  
>"You okay?" I asked Featherkit who was gribbing onto my back fur,<br>"Yes," said Featherkit but she sounded scared like she thought she'd fall off but I walked off anyway,

Featherkit's P.V.O: Nightscar carried me into the Medicine cat Den, Frosenpool was sorting herbs and saw us come in,  
>"Uh Featherkit's hurt do you think you could look at her," said Nightscar,<br>"Yes can you put her in one of the nests," said Frosenpool pointing to a nest,  
>"Sure," said Nightscar walking over to the nest and leaning side was so I would fall off, I lay in the nest with my leg stretched out, I saw Frosenpool come over and felt my leg then he shook her head,<br>"Hmm seems to be dislocated," said Frosenpool, then she gave me a piece of moss,"bite this I'm going to put your leg back but it will be painful," Painful I did not like that word, but I was brave so I took a breath in bit into the moss and let Frosenpool undislocate my leg,

I let a shriek of pain and started crying, why was I so stupid why didn't I stay with mum, why? why? why?  
>"It's okay Featherkit," I heard mum say cuddling around me, she must have come in while I was crying,"It's okay it's all over," then why did it still hurt,<br>"Her leg was dislocated but her pad at been rubbed nearly off by the rock, so she will have to stay with me for a little while, but I don't think she will be able to walk on it anymore," said Frosenpool, wait if I couldn't walk on it then I couldn't run or hunt so then I can't, Can't become a warrior,  
>"Why can't become a warrior," I said letting out a cry,<br>"Because of your leg Featherkit," said Mum looking down at me and giving me a lick on the forehead,  
>"But that's not fair," I said beginning to sulk,<br>"Now don't start sulking Featherkit if you hadn't have gone out on your own in the first place then you would be a warrior," said Mum looking down at me,  
>"Tigerfeather you can go now,she will be fine with me," said Frosenpool, I saw Mum get up and leave, I looked around, Nightscar must have left and I was alone with Frosenpool,<br>"Featherkit tommorow you can go down to the river and have a bit of a swim," said Frosenpool,  
>"But why only Dawnclan cats swim," I asked and I wasn't Dawnclan,<br>"Yes but years ago nearly the same thing happened to a apprentise and to help the leg heal without hurting it to much they got the Apprentise to swim(OKay so this was many, many, many years after the series so yeah it was Jayfeather's idea)," said Frosenpool looking at me, I nodded my head and then saw Stonekit come running in,  
>"Hey Featherkit," said Stonekit coming up to me,<br>"Hello Stonekit," I said to Stonekit,  
>"Nope It's Stonepaw now," said Stonepaw puffing out his chest to make himself look tougher,<br>"Oh Who's your menter?" I asked I missed my Apprentise cerimony well I wouldn't be a Warrior anyway so it didn't matter,  
>"Mothheart,Graypaw got Forestfoot," said Stonepaw still having his chest puffed out which right now made him look stupid,<br>"Stonepaw can you help Featherkit with her excersizes," said Frosenpool,  
>"What exersizes?" I asked I had not been told about any exersizes,<br>"You just have to stretch your leg back, so that the mussle don't tense up," said Frosenpool,  
>"Okay," I said stretching my leg back, it still hurt but it helped a little, Stonepaw held my leg up and pulled it back,"Oww not so hard," I swiped him with my paw,<br>"Sorry," said Stonepaw lowering my leg down,  
>"Okay that's enough,Stonepaw go to your menter," said Frosenpool looking at Stonepaw, Stonepaw nodded his head slowly and left,<br>"Could you help me sort herbs?" asked Frosenpool looking at me I nodded my head got up and walked over to Frosenpool then we got to work,

Nightfurs P.V.O:  
>I can't get that she-cat out of my head the way her fur glistened in the Sun, she was as graceful as a fish when running but all Frostclan cats ran like that, it was there nature but the way she did it was.. it was perfect,<br>"Darkfur it's almost time for the gathering," said Ashfern looking at me and walking off,  
>"Okay," I said following her to where Dawnstar and Peachtooth were sitting,Jadefur,Poppyfeather,Mudfeather and Hawkeye where there aswell I forgot they got invited to the gathering and we headed off,<p>

at the gathering I started looking for Nightscar and saw her with a lilac torbie and a white she-cat with a brown head and tail, I walked up to her and she turned her head,  
>"Hey Eaglesong, you have to meet this really cute tom," said a brown tabby she-cat with brown paws, the white she-cat nodded his head and they walked off,<br>"I might go say hi to Icepool," said the Lilac torbie walking off leaving Nightscar by herself,  
>"Hi Nightscar," I said to her but she just ignored me and walked off, 'what did I do?'<p>

"Can all cats please listen," said Ruby a ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a gray smokey tail, she was a kittypet but the leaders decided that she would announce the start of the meeting,  
>"All is well in Frostclan," said Featherstar,"a kit did go missing but was found by a border patrol,"<br>"Typical," said a Heatclan Apprentise,  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" asked a Frostclan Apprentise,<br>"Well Frostclan would lose there heads if they weren't attached to there bodies," said a Heatclan warrior with a smirk,  
>"You Fox dung!" shouted a Frostclan Warrior,<br>"STOP!" shouted Flamestar and the quarling stopped imediatly,"As I was going to say all is Well in Heatclan, some twolegs have made green dens near our camp and we ask other cats to be careful,"  
>"We are doing fine in Duskclan," said Dawnstar,"But prey is scarce so we ask if you please give some territory,"<br>"Why should give territory to Duskclan?" said Frostclan apprentice,  
>"Yeah they have enough already!" said a Heatclan warrior,<br>"I don't think we should," said Flashstrike the Dawnclan Deputy,  
>"If they want any of our territory they'll have to fight for it," said a Frostclan warrior,<br>"Yeah same for the us," said a Dawnclan apprentise,  
>"Same here," said a Heatclan warrior,<br>"STOP NOW!" shouted the Ginger Heatclan leader,"There is no need to fight under a full moon truce,we all are going through a tough Leafbare and I am sorry Dawnstar but we can not spare any territory,"  
>"That is fine," said Dawnstar, the golden she-cat stood up and then sat down again,<br>"Well all is well in Heatlclan," said Flamestar,  
>"All is well in Dawnclan," said Cricketstar, then Ruby stood up again,<br>"You may leave," said Ruby her ginger pelt glowing in the sunlight and everyone left, but I hid in a bush and waited.

When I saw Nightscar was by herself, I stuck my tail up and she came over to the bush,  
>"Hi Nightfur," said Nigthscar her pelt glowing in the moonlight,<br>"Hello Nightscar," I said to her and climbed out of the bush, we twisted our tails around each overs and smiled,  
>"I have been waiting all day for this," said Nightscar rapping her tail around me,<br>"Then why did you ignore me at the gathering," I asked she let out a sigh and then looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes,  
>"They would think something is up and then they would have found out," said Nightscar then she let out a smile,<br>"Well how have you bin," I asked looking at her,  
>"I have been fine," said Nightscar smiling,"How about you,"<br>"Fine," I said to her and she started climbing up a tall oak,  
>"Race you to the top," said Nightscar still climbing,<br>"Hey," I shouted started climbing up behind her,  
>"Come on slowpoke," said Nightscar still climbing, she was nearly at the top,<br>"I can't climb as well as you can," I said scrapping at the branches to get my grip,  
>"Too bad," said Nightscar touching the top of the tree,"Yay I one," and with that she started climbing down, I felt kind of bad, us breaking the warrior code in the middle of the gathering island where we meet and all of starclan can watch us,I let out a sigh and started walking towards the entrance,<br>"Where are you going?" asked Nightscar looking at me,  
>"It's getting late," I said I couldn't tell that I felt bad about doing this at a gathering place,<br>"Uh yeah our clans might worry," said Nightscar crawling under the Bramble and running and I walked slowly to bramble and knew that I liked her alot,

* * *

><p>there okay the second chapter of night secrets,<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

NIGHT SECRETS,(Just wanted to put something there)

* * *

><p>Featherkit's P.V.O: I watched Frosenpool sort the herbs it had been a quartermoon now and my foot was getting better,<br>"Featherkit can you tell me what this herb is?" asked Frosenpool holding up a small furry leaf,  
>"It's Borage," I said to her she had been getting me to do this all week, so I knew most of them off by heart,<br>"Good and what is it used for?" asked Frosenpool putting the borage back in storage,  
>"When chewed by a queen it makes better milk for the kits, but it also can bring down fevers," I said to Frosenpool, she nodded her head and got another herb out of storage, it was fern-like and sweet smelling,<br>"And what is this and what is it used for?" asked Frosenpool placing the Leaf on the ground,  
>"Chervil and is used for bellyaches and infected wounds," I said to Frosenpool,<br>"I have been meaning to ask?" said Frosenpool putting the Chervil in storage,  
>"Yes," I said to her as she brought her head out of the leaf piles,<br>"Well I am becoming quite old and won't live forever," said Frosenpool sitting upright,"And wanted to know if you would like to become my apprentise?"  
>'Become her apprentise, well atleast I wouldn't be a burden on the clan, so I guess I could,' I thought and looked at Frosenpool,<br>"Yeah sure," I said I would be a medicine cat apprentise,  
>"I'll go tell Featherstar," said Frosenpool leaving the den and walking to the Leaders den,<p>

Frosenpool came running in,  
>"You will have your apprentise cerimony tommorow," said Frosenpool smiling and looking at me, I think it was sundown so everyone would be asleep, Shreddedtail came running in,<br>"Frosenpool Gorsehearts kit's are coming," said Shreddedtail panting,  
>"Okay I'll come right away," said Frosenpool,"Alright Featherkit what herbs will we need,"<br>"Borage leaves, Marigold just in case,Parsley just in case and Raspberry leaves," I told her,  
>"Good can you collect the herbs and meet me in the nursary," said Frosenpool leaving the Medicine cat den,<p>

I had collected the herbs and some moss and was at the nursary, Frosenpool was feeling Gorsehearts stomach and looked up at me, then at Shreddedtail,  
>"It's okay they are all moving," Frosenpool told Shreddedtail,"Featherkit can you come over here and feel Gorsehearts stomach and then tell me how many kits there are,"<br>"Sure," I said I placed a paw on Gorsehearts stomach and felt three small lumps,"There are three kits,"  
>"Yes good job," said Frosenpool picking up the moss and handing it to Shreddedtail,"Can you go and soak this in the pool of water and then bring it back for Gorseheart," Shreddedtail nodded his head and then ran towards the medicine cat den with the moss in his mouth,"Now he is out of the way, Gorseheart just breath slowly,"<br>"Oka... Ah," said Gorseheart in pain,

it was sunrise when Gorsehearts kits where born, there was three kits Honeykit which was a golden she-cat, Smokekit which a smokey gray tom and another kit which was a snowy white tom she named Snowkit,  
>"Okay Featherkit I think we should get some sleep before your apprentise cerimony," said Frosenpool and we walked back to the medicine cat den I lied down on the small nest, Frosenpool went to a larger nest and crawled inside and soon was snoring and I was to,<p>

Nightscar's P.V.O: I opened my eyes I had met Nightfur last and knew I loved him,  
>"Nightscar," I heard a voice behind me, I turned and saw Tornadostorm in the den,"Nightscar please tell me what is going on?"<br>"Nothing," I said to him and he shook his head,  
>"No something is going on please tell me," said Tornadostorm,<br>"Nothing is going on," I said to him, I knew he could keep a secret but this was alot bigger then just not getting enough prey,  
>"No there is something going on, you leave camp late at night, you miss morning patrols because you are asleep please tell me what is going on." said Tornadostorm looking at me, I had to give in or lose my best friend,<br>"Fine meet me tonight at the front of the Warriorden and I'll show you." I said to Tornadostorm and he nodded his head then left, I guess I would have had to tell him at some point,  
>"HIIII Nightscar," I saw Eaglesong say walking in,<br>"Oh hi Eaglesong," I said to Eaglesong turning around,  
>"Sooo Featherstar wants yah," said Eaglesong, I nodded my head and started walking to her den,<p>

I walked into her den and saw her looking at me angrily,  
>"Where have you been going these past nights?" asked Featherstar angrily,<br>"No,Nowhere." I said studdering a little,  
>"Then I guess you wouldn't mind going on a dawn patrol tommorow," said Featherstar, I gulped and nodded my head then turned and left,<p>

"Hello Sister," said Tigerfeather looking at me,  
>"Hi," I said she looked at me and sighed,<br>"Where have you been going for the past nights?" asked Tigerfeather looking at me,  
>"Nowhere why does everyone need to know!" I shouted and into the warriors den and drifted off,<p>

* * *

><p>There chapter three<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four,

* * *

><p>Nightfurs P.V.O: I walked under the moonlight thoughts filling my head, dark thoughts of doom and destruction(Someones going a bit emo,(Not trying to be steriotipycal)), I had a dream last night of a young kit getting crushed under the weight of a million paws and I had stand back and watch,<br>I leapped over the river still clouded with thoughts and as I landed on the other side I ran as fast and as far as I could I ran hoping to reach Nightscar soon.

I smiled as I saw Nightscar under the moonlight but frowned when I saw a gray tom with her.  
>"Nightscar please understand." said Nightscar looking at me with her pale blue eyes, hatred filled me and I let it loose.<br>"What that you don't love me anymore, don't you know what I did for you, I nearly lost my apprentice because of you and you go around and tell everyone like it's not that big a deal!" I shouted her and she turned away and I looked at her in disgust and at the gray tom in hatred,  
>"Nightfur please understand." said Nightscar her voice softer,<br>"No okay I have had enough, Either he goes or I do!" I shouted at her I unsheathed my claws,  
>"Please don't Nightfur." said Nightscar and I leaped at her, the Gray tom jumping in the way and racking me along the stomach and I clawed at him back, no one was going to take her away from me. No one.<p>

Nightscars P.V.O: I watched as Tornadostorm and Nightfur fight on the ground covered in blood, I stepped back and looked towards the way I had came and ran as far and as fast as I could, _I should never had told Tornadostorm_, tears filled my eyes _I never should have told,_

Featherpaw's P.V.O: I opened my eyes the light streaming from the hole in the side,  
>"Come on Featherpaw it is time for the meeting." said Frosenpool and I got up and followed her out of the camp and up to Moonpool,<br>"Hello Frosenpool." Said Lillytail,  
>"Hello Lillytail." said Frosenpool when they where at the meeting place,<br>"Can we go please." Wined Shadowpaw and Icefang looked at him with icy blue eyes,  
>"Let's go." Said Icefang and the others nodded their heads and we began to walk up the trail to the Moonpool,<p>

At the Moonpool I lapped a little of the water and fell asleep,

_in my dream I saw two skys both as dark as each over split up by a glowing line of stars then one faded and began to look like dusk and a long line of stars appeared in the other one like a scar, it was strange then I heard the thunder of paws and a voice chanting something strange,  
>"When ice's kin meets with the end of dawn the bond will soon be formed that could flow blood." said the Voice and I turned to see no one there, I was slight scared,then the voice chanted the same words again and then I woke up,<em>

I looked at Frosenpool as she woke up and told her about my dream,  
>"Strange though those words could be a prothecy." Said Frosenpool looking at me then falling over,<br>"Are you okay?" I asked as she tried to get up and fell down again,  
>"Ye.." said Frosenpool falling again,<br>"I don't think she will make it back to the clans she will have to stay here tonight." Said Lillytail who was the youngest Medicine cat and had only recently had her Menter die,  
>"I'm fine." Said Frosenpool standing up then falling again,<br>"No your not," said Lillytail looking at Frosenpool,"You will have to stay here." Frosenpool sighed then nodded her head,  
>"Lillytail will you take Featherpaw back to camp." Asked Frosenpool and Lillytail nodded her head,<br>"No I'm staying." I said she needed someone to look after her and I wouldn't leave her to if she did die alone,  
>"Please don't worry about me Featherpaw." said Frosenpool looking at me,<br>"No you need someone to look after you." I said to her and she looked at me,  
>"If you wish." said Frosenpool, I lied down with her and watched the other medicine cats and Apprentise leave except Lillytail and Shadowpaw who looked at Frosenpool and then turned their heads,<br>"May starclan be with you." said Lillytail as she and Shadowpaw left and Frosenpool smiled,

I watched the stars, Frosenpool was getting worse fast and I didn't know what to do, I have only been her apprentice for a quater moon and didn't know everything,  
>"Featherpaw come here for a second," said Frosenpool and I turned to see her crawling slowly to the Moonpool "Featherpaw I know that I am not going to survive the night and don't want you to go unnamed." I walked over next to her and glared into Moonpool sparkling under the star,"I Frosenpool Medicine cat of Frostclan call apon my warrior anscestors to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and with your help will serve her clan for many moons." then she looked at me,"Featherpaw do you promise to up hold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between the clans and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of you life." Frosenpool let out a long cough and looked at me,<br>"I. I do." I said stifling back tears,  
>"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat, Featherpaw from this moment on you will be known as Featherheart. Starclan honers your Kindness and intelligance and we welcome you as a full Medicine cat of Frostclan." said Frosenpool looking at me and finally she chanted my new name,"Featherheart, Featherheart,"and crawled away from Moonpool and I walked to the other side of the Moonpool,<p>

I opened my eyes and looked over at Frosenpool still, so I walked over to her and looked her face frosen, still, dead

* * *

><p>Okay so I killed off Frosenpool but this isn't going to be a book so it will only go for a few chapters<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Well as you know Frosenpool died and Featherheart is Medicine cat, but I feel a little sorry for Featherheart since she doesn't know how to use every herb so I will do something really nice for her, (Even though she is a lifeless charactors with no bodely functions and will never be real.) so read on to find out what.

* * *

><p>Featherheart's P.V.O: I walked away from the moonpool leaving Frosenpool buried by it, I thought about how I was Medicine cat and didn't know how to use every herb so what was I supposed to do.<p>

"Hello Featherpaw." Said Stonepaw bouncing up to me still his energetic self,  
>"It's Featherheart Stonepaw." I saidd to him he smiled at me,<br>"Hello Featherheart then," said Stonepaw looking around,"Uh Where is Frosenpool?" Stonepaw looked at me,  
>"She died." I said to him and he stopped smiling,<br>"Oh," said Stonepaw backing away,"Well Goodbye," and he bounced off still his happy self, but I didn't feel so happy,

Nightscars P.V.O: I watched as the Apprentices trained I had just got back from Dawn patrol and needed a break,  
>"Nightscar." Said a voice behind me that made me jump, I Turned and saw it was Featherstar,<br>"Oh Hi," I said red hot with embaresment,  
>"I was thinking that Moonshadows kit will be a apprentice soon." Said Featherstar as Lynxpaw and Eveningpaw practised battle moves,<br>"Yes." I said  
>"Well I'm going to make you Heatherkit's Menter." Said Featherstar looking at me,<br>"Sure." I said and I watched Featherstar walk off,

I was excited when it was night I wanted to see Nightfur so badly, to try and exsplain so I ran through the forest until I saw Nightfur standing in the moonlight with a Pitch black tabby,  
>"Hello." I said to the She-cat who was smiling,<br>"Hello," said the She-cat,"I'm Nightfurs Sister Ashfern," Ashfern smiled,  
>"I thought since you told someone I would to," Said Nightfur,<br>"Okay." I said nodding my head,  
>"I might go and let you two be alone." Said Ashfern turning around and heading back to Dawnclan Camp,<p>

"Oh Nightscar I've mist you so much." Said Nightscar curling his tail around mine,  
>"I have to." I said to him and he smiled back at me as our tails twined together,<br>"Race you up the tree." I said unsheiving my claws and little and digging them into the pine,  
>"Hey wait up," Said Nightfur climbing the tree and beating me by a mouse length,"I won."<br>"Hmm but I bet I can beat you on the way down." I said climbing down a safe distance and then Jumping,  
>"Hey." He said with a cheeky grin,<br>"Sorry Slowpoke." I said as when he was at the bottom of the tree and I brushed my tail against his face and made him sneeze,  
>"Ahhchooo, hey." Said Nightfur smiling at me,"Uh sorry about the attacking your friend thing he just.. I knew that he well.. Liked you alot and I didn't want to lose you."<br>"Oh I hadn't realised, but the past is the past it is over now and we can be together." I said to him,  
>"Stop now!" Shouted a cat from the entrance to the gathering place, I looked and saw a long furred cinamon tabby tom with golden eyes,"Nightfur stop now, you know this is against the warrior code,"<br>"But I love her Peachtooth." Said Nightfur a look of sadness coming over his face,  
>"No you're coming back to camp now!" Shouted Peachtooth unsheiving his claws,<br>"No!" Shouted Nightfur slamming himself into Peachtooth with such force that Peachtooth fell into the river by the gathering area, I watched as Peachtooth kicked his legs as the current dragged him under the water and Nightfur didn't help him,  
>"Nightfur you have to do something!" I shouted at Nightfur as he stared at Peachtooth drowning,<br>"No he will tell." Said Nightfur, was he so insane that he wanted to kill his own clan deputy,  
>"Then I'll do something myself." I said getting ready to launch myself into the river,<br>"No!" shouted Nigthfur blocking me with his paw,"Not when you are going to have my kits."

* * *

><p>BUM BUM BUUUUUM<br>Hey so as you have noticed I have changed my warrior name and Fanfic Logo so yeah,


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter SIX! this will be completed in the next few chapters,

* * *

><p>Nightscar's P.V.O:I stared at Nightfur Breathless, I was having his kits but how,<br>"That one night we spent together a veiw nights ago well you got pregnant then." Nightfur said to me, I looked into his blazing green eyes,  
>"And you decided now to tell me." I said to Him tears welling up in my eyes as we had to watch Peachtooth drown,<br>"Yes because I knew you wouldn't want to see me again." Said Nightfur looking into my pale green eyes,  
>"I would still see you." I said to him and he leapped into the river swimming after Peachtooth and dragged the Duskclan deputy up onto the bank,<br>"He is already dead." Nightfur said lowering his head and licking the water off Peachtooth's dead body,  
>"You shouldn't have left him." I said to Nightfur as he grabbed Peachtooths scruff,<br>"I know and hopefully Starclan will forgive me." He said to me,  
>"See me tommorow night." Said Nightfur dragging Peachtooth away from the gathering site,<br>"I always will." I whispered as I walked in the other direction.

LINE LINE LINE LINE BREEEEAKER

"All is well in Duskclan," Said Dawnstar looking at the cats but staring at me with her amber coloured eyes,"But we have learned from Ashfern that Nightfur has inpregnated a She-cat from Frostclan and wish that the kits come to Duskclan to be raised as so."  
>"What who was the She-cat?" Asked Featherstar looking at Dawnstar confusingly,<br>"Nightscar." Said Dawnstar looking at all of Frostclan,  
>"Nightscar is this true?" Asked Featherstar looking at me,<br>"Y-yes." I said lowering my head trying hard not to hear the mumerring of over cats,  
>"Then it is her desition." Said Featherstar looking at Dawnstar,<br>"Well if she chooses no then we will fight for them." Said Dawnstar unsheifing her claws,  
>"No Fighting under a full moon truce." Said Flamestar,<br>"Then Meet us at the Shade tree," said Dawnstar"and tell us what you have decided."  
>"Wait," Said a gray tabby Tom looking at Dawnstar,"Why are we fighting over kits that aren't even born yet?"<br>"Be quiet Smokeheart." Said Dawnstar looking at Smokeheart angrily,  
>"Yes why are we fighting over kits that aren't born yet?" Asked a sandy Tom with gray stripes,<br>"Because Dust-thorn we need all the cats we can get." Said Dawnstar Looking at Dust-Thorn,  
>"Yes but we have six kits in the nursary and I believe two are going to apprentices soon." Said a Mud coloured tom with a strange pattern of feathers alonghis back,<br>"Yes but only two and it will be a long time before they become warriors." Said Dawnstar,  
>"It'll will be a long time before the Kits are even born." Said Featherstar looking towards the clans,<br>"Let's go Heatclan." Said Flamestar jumpping off the old oak,  
>"Same here Dawnclan let them settle their differences." Said Cricketstar leapping down and leading his clan from the gathering area,<br>"We will see you at Shade tree." Said Dawnstar jumpping down and leadding her clan away aswell,  
>"Let's go." Said Featherstar as everyone left in silence,<p>

"Nightscar how could you," Said Tigerfeather looking at me,"be havings kits and not tell me about them."  
>"I didn't find out until last night." I said to Tigerfeather turning towards the warriors den,<br>"I think you should be in the nursary," Said Featherstar from behind me,"And until the kits are born Tigerfeather will be Heatherkit's menter." Featherstar turned away from me,  
>"I w-want to keep the kit's." I said as Tigerfeather began to walk off and left me in the silence,<p>

It has been a moon since the clans found out about the Kits and Featherstar told Dawnstar to wait until the kit's were born, Heatherkit and Sparkkit had become apprentices and Stonepelt and Graythorn had earned their warrior names,  
>"Hello." Said Honeykit looking at me with her amber,<br>"Hello Honeykit." I said to her,  
>"Honeykit stay away from that thing." Said Gorseheart curling her tail protectivly around Honeykit,<br>"Okay Mummy." Said Honeykit walking away from me, Gorseheart sure made out that she didn't want me around,  
>"Ahh." I screamed as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach,<br>"Mummy she's hurt." Said Honeykit looking at me,  
>"Just stay away from it." Said Gorseheart looking at me,<br>"Ahhh!" I screamed,  
>"Gorseheart do something." Said Heatherscar looking at me,<br>"AHH!" I screamed again,  
>"I'll go get Featherheart." Said Heatherscar leaving the nursary<p>

"The kit's are coming." Said Featherheart feeling my stomach,  
>"I KNOW THAT!" I shouted at her and she shook her head,<br>"Queens always crabby." Said Featherheart feeling my stomach,  
>"You would be crabby to if you were having kits." I said to her and she smiled at me again,<br>"There is three kit's coming." Said Featherheart,

"It's a shecat," Said Featherheart licking the first kit which was a black and had tiny white specks on it's flank, I kept pushing and another kit came out,"A tom," Featherheart started licking the Tom which was white and a small black marking on his head and finally the last kit came out,"It's Dead." I looked down at the lifeless sack,  
>"I going to call her Lovekit because she will always be loved by her family." I said looking at the small kit she was fully black with silky fur like her father and a small white paw like me,<br>"You know it's a sign," Said Gorseheart,"Starclan never wanted those kit's to be born."  
>"That is a terrible thing to say all kit's have a right to be born." Said Featherheart looking at Gorseheart,<br>"Yeah except those." Said Gorseheart pointing to my only surviving kit's,  
>"Can you please just be quiet." I said to them and then lied down with my kits and watched Featherheart leave,<p>

"What's are you going to call them?" Asked Honeykit looking at me with curious eyes, Gorseheart had left for a walk with Shreddedtail and Honeykit, Smokekit and Snowkit were being looked after by me,  
>"I'm not sure." I said to Honeykit,<br>"What about Frostkit for the white one." Said Snowkit smiling,  
>"Mmm Maybe." I said to him and then Featherstar walked into the room,<br>"Nightscar it is time for you to make your desition." Said Featherstar looking at me,  
>"I want to keep them." I said to Featherstar who nodded her head and then looked at the kit's,<br>"Then I will organise the Patrol since if we don't give them the kit's we will have a battle on our hands." Said Featherstar and I nodded my head and I watched Featherstar leave,

Featherstar's P.V.O(This time only):  
>"Eaglesong can you take Scarnose,Stonepelt,Graythorn,Tornadostorm,Heatherpaw and Sparkpaw with you and go around the long way and hide we need all the cat's we can get for this battle, I'll go with Tigerfeather and Mothheart to strait to the Shade tree." I said to Eaglesong and all the cat's I called came and stood infront of me and we headed off,<p>

"So has Nightscar made her desition?" Asked Dawnstar she was with Jadefur,Poppyfeather and Cobrafang,  
>"Yes," I said nodding my head,"And She wishes to keep the kit's."<br>"Fine a battle it is then." Said Dawnstar and the cat's behind her unsheifed there claws,  
>"Frostclan NOW!" I shouted and the battle patrol came Leaping down from the tree tops and started attacking the Duskclan cat's,<br>"I knew you would do this." Said Dawnstar and a patrol of Duskclan cat's came running towards us and started attacking the Patrol of cat's, I swung my paw and scratched Dawnstar on the nose, she flung her paw back at me and got me on the face leaving a scar over my left eye then she went to jump on me but I got underneath her and raked her underneath her stomach leaving a long scar and blood dripping down underneath her and she fell over from blood lose,  
>"Maybe now you will let us keep the kit's." I whispered and walked away with the patrol of cat's<p>

Nightfur's P.V.O: I watched the patrol of cat's come back from the battle, I knew they would lose but this badly,  
>"All Cat's of Duskclan please come to Graystone for a clan meeting," Said Smokeheart our new Deputy, I turned and started walking towards Graystone, Smokeheart was on top of Graystone looking down on everyone,"During the battle that happened at Shadetree Dawnstar has lost her last life, I am honored to now be your leader and wish to name the next deputy," Every cat's voice silenced,"The new deputy of Duskclan will be Nightfur." I let out a look of surpise and stepped foreward,<br>"Cat's of Duskclan I am honored to be your deputy and to one day be your leader." I said and every cat's eyes looked at me and then turned towards Smokeheart,  
>"I will go to the Moonpool as soon as I can now everyone sleep well." Said Smokeheart jumpping off Graystrone and walking towards the leaders den,<p>

Nightscars P.V.O:"Mum can we go play with Frostkit and Duskkit." I heard Honeykit whine to Gorseheart,  
>"No Honeykit you will not play with things that are wrong." Said Gorseheart and I stared angrily at her,<br>"Mum can we go outside?" Asked Duskkit looking up at me,  
>"Okay Duskkit." I said to her and she jumpped up happily,<br>"Mum can we go to." Asked Honeykit looking at Gorseheart, a evil grin came over Gorsehearts and she nodded her head and we left the nursary.

I lied in the soft grass not that far out of camp and watched the clouds glide gracefully past,  
>"Mum, Mum somethings wrong with Dusk-Kit." Said Frostkit running up to me,<br>"What Happened?" I asked looking at Dusk-kit,  
>"Well Gorseheart showed her these strange looking berries that she said would help us become big and stronge if we eat them but when Frostkit ate one she became all shakey and fell over." Said Frostkit looking at me with fear in his eyes,<br>"Can you go get Featherheart for me." I said to Frostkit standing up and walking to where Dusk-kit was a scarlet marking were around Dusk-kits face and a berry lay squashed underneath her,  
>"Dusk-kit are you okay?" I asked Touching her softly and she looked at me with glased eyes,<br>"M-mummy I see forest." Dusk-kit said to me,  
>"Stay away from it Dusk-kit." I said to Dusk-kit and she closed her eyes,<br>"I can't they are calling me to them." Said Dusk-kit breathing heavily,  
>"Please don't leave me." I said to Dusk-kit,<br>"Goodbye mum," Said Dusk-kit,"Tell Frostkit I love him." I nosed Dusk-kit and her breathing stopped she was dead,  
>"Good luck in Starclan Dusk-kit look after your sister." I said to Dusk-kit as Frostkit came with Featherheart, who was carrying a leaf of herbs,<br>"She's dead." I said to them and Frostkit started sniffling,  
>"I didn't want her to go," Said Frostkit looking at me,"She never even said goodbye," I curled up to Frostkit he burst out in tears,"I didn't want to lose another sister." And I looked up to see Gorseheart come walking out Forest with Honeykit,Smokekit and Snowkit,<br>"Good ridence." Said Gorseheart looking at the Kits,  
>"You foxhearted monster!" I shouted at Gorseheart,<br>"Don't you dare say that to a elder Queen." Said Gorseheart looking at me eyes a blaze,  
>"No first you torment me then kill one of my kits!" I shouted at her,"I hope that a fox comes out of the forest and bites your head off!" Featherheart Gasped and Gorseheart fell backwards,"I going to tell Featherstar and if you get exiled and your kits taken off you I don't care, you deserve whatever you get." I shouted at her and ran up the steps grief and pain stricken.<p>

I went into Featherstar den she was lieing in her nest staring at a small branch that hung over her nest,  
>"What do you want?" Asked Featherstar looking at me,<br>"Well Gorseheart killed one of my kits." I said to Featherstar and she stood up,  
>"Do you have proof?" Asked Featherstar looking at me with her pale blue eyes,<br>"Yes I do," I said to her,"Ask Frostkit he saw everything." and Featherstar walked out of her den and to Whiterock,  
>"All cat's that are able to catch prey please meet at Whiterock for a clan meeting," Said Featherstar as nearly all of Frostclan came walking out of the dens,"I have learned that Gorseheart has killed one of the kits," All the cats started murmering to themselves,"Now Nightscar tells me Frostkit saw it all is this true?" Featherstar looked down at Frostkit,<br>"Yes I saw her do it, she tried to get me to eat a death berry too." Said Frostkit and more mumers were heard from the Clan,  
>"As punishment for this horrible deed she will be exsiled and her Kits will stay here." Said Featherstar looking at the cats gasps were heard and a angry yowl was heard from the crowd of cats,<br>"She should never have kept the kits, they have caused nothing but trouble for the whole clan!" Shouted Shreddedtail and meows of agreement ran through Frostclan,  
>"But it is her desition and she has decided that she wants to keep her kits." Said Featherstar,<br>"Then she doesn't belong here as much as the kits." Said Shreddedtail,  
>"Let's drive them out." Piped up a young voice,<br>'Stonepelt noo!' I thought devistated,  
>"YEAH!" Shouted Another voice a scratch and clicks of claws unsheiving onto the stone grounds and I jumped off the rock (AN:Yes,Yes,Yes I know that She was never on the rock but this makes it sounded a tiny bit better then just she ran out of the clan camp.) and the felt the swipe of paws on my face and the blood running from my wounds, I grabbed a Frostkit by the scruff and kept running picking up speed,  
>"Leave and don't come back!" Shouted a cat as I ran through the torn moss that covered the entrance to the camp and I felt the sadness of being driven out of my clan for just having kits, I put Frostkit down and he looked at me,<br>"Why did they drive us out?" Asked Frostkit looking at me with blue eyes,  
>"Because you were born." I said to him and he gave me a look of shock,<br>"That can't be it I'm full Frostclan Aren't I?" Asked Frostkit looking at me with his blue eyes,  
>"Well I have been meaning to tell you," I said to him and he nodded his head,"Your half Duskclan."<p>

* * *

><p>WOW a really really really really long chapter and four a total of four cats have died so far and Gorseheart is EVIL!<p> 


	7. Chapter 8

BLAH ha ha ha well just wanted to put something there so ON WITH THE STORY, oh almost forgot KEY: Duskclan:Windclan, Frostclan:Thunderclan, Dawnclan:Riverclan, Flameclan: Shadowclan though all cats learn to swim because there is a river that runs through each territory that stops them getting to the gathering unless they swim or use a old log as a bridge,

* * *

><p>Frostkit's P.V.O: WHAT I couldn't be have Duskclan could I,<br>"Well you are thinner then most Frostclan cats." Said Mum looking at me,  
>"Yes so." I said back to her and she sighed,<br>"Well you get it from your dad and you are more Nimble but have strengh like a Frostclan cat." Said Mum looking at me with warmth and love filled eyes,  
>"But Mum that means my birth was against the warrior code." I said to her and she nodded her head,<br>"But you have a right to live like any other cat," Said Mum smiling at me"We betterr get going we are still on Frostclan territory." Mum pushed me foreward and I just kept walking I didn't know where we were going, but I just wanted to get there,

it was a while until I caught the scent of Duskclan and we kept walking,  
>"Why are we in Duskclan?" I asked knowing I wouldn't like the answer<br>"We are going to join Duskclan your fathers clan." Said Mum looking at me with squinted eyes,I nodded my head and we kept walking until a patrol saw us,  
>"What are you doing in Duskclan?" Asked a dark brown she-cat with black paws,<br>"We want to join Poppyfeather." Said Mum looking at Poppyfeather  
>"And what's in it for us?" Asked a dark brown tom with black paws,<br>"The kit Cobrafang." Said Mum looking at me then at the patrol,  
>"Fine come along." Said a gray tabby she-cat and we followed them into camp,<p>

The camp was in the open and had dens without roofs,  
>"Why don't the dens have roofs?" I asked looking at the Gray tabby,<br>"We prefer to sleep in the open but the nursary is covered incase of hawks." Said The tabby and a black tom came running towards us,  
>"Nightscar it's you." Said the Black tom looking at mum,<br>"Nightfur." Said mum looking at the Black tom,  
>"I'll show you around." Said Nightfur walking away as Nightscar followed,<br>"Don't worry I'll show you to the nursery," Said the Tabby,"By the way my names HawkEye"  
>"Hi." I said as I followed her to the nursery,<p>

The nursery had only one queen who was black and gold,  
>"Hello kit where is your mother?" Asked the Queen looking at me,<br>"She is being shown around the camp Wildpelt." Said Hawkeye smiling at her,  
>"He can play with my kits if he likes." Said Wildpelt as a small black kit came running out behind her,<br>"Hello I'm Nightkit." Said the kit looking at me with blazing eyes,  
>"My name is Frostkit." I said to Nightkit and she smiled at me,<br>"I'm going to be a apprentice soon." Said Nightkit puffing out her chest,  
>"Same here." I said puffing out my chest and we strutted around the nursery,<p>

Nightscars P.V.O:  
>I lay in the nursery looking at the stars We had been here for half a moon now and the words Stonepelt had said to me still echoed in my ears,<br>"Can't sleep." Said a voice behind me, I turned and saw Smokestar looking at me  
>"Yeah." I said and he smiled at me,<br>"I'm glad you have joined Duskclan," Said Smokestar looking at me,"We need all the cats we can get."We turned our heads as we heard the russle of leafs and finally heard one word,"ATTACK!"

* * *

><p>Enjoyed the chapter hope you did<p> 


	8. Chapter 9

chapter nine I think..

* * *

><p>Nightscar's P.V.O:<br>Frostclan cats came in, the sound of their feet racing towards Smokestar,  
>"What do you want?" Asked Smokestar as Featherstar looked him in the face,<br>"The kit." Said Featherstar, pinting a paw at Frostkit,  
>"No you can't take him." I said and Featherstar turned towards me,<br>"Which clan are you loyal to Nightscar?" Asked Featherstar squinting at me,  
>"The one that has cared for me and my kit, the one who let me stay here, the one who didn't drive me away." I said looking Featherstar directly in the eye,<br>"Then you are no Frostclan cat." Said Featherstar leaping towards me, then I saw a cat which wasn't Frostclan,  
>"Ravenblood." I said eyes opening wide,<br>"It's Ravenstar now." Said Ravenstar looking at me with blood red eyes,  
>"But Flamestar had five lives left." I studdered looking at her,<br>"I murdered each one off." Said Ravenstar,  
>"You monster." I said to her and she snickered and Featherstar leapt on top of me scratching at my chest,<br>"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Shouted Nightfur pushing Featherstar off me and scratched her on the chest,  
>"This is for letting them drive away Nightscar," Shouted Nightfur slicing Featherstar across the mouth blood dripping down,"This is for letting them kill.." Nightfur went to slice Featherstar along the chest making her lose her last life but I couldn't let him do it.<br>"STOP!" I shouted and Nightfur turned towards me,  
>"Bad move." Said Ravenstar slicing Nigthfur from the top of his head to the tip of his tail,<br>"Nightfur no," I said holding back tears and I lied down beside him and turned towards Ravenstar,"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE LEADER!" I clawed at Ravenstar until she went limp and Featherstar turned towards me,  
>"She hadn't earned her lives yet you know." Featherstar said to me,<br>"I couldn't let her live knowing what she had done to Nightfur." I said to Featherstar who was frowing at me,  
>"But it won't bring him back will it." Said Featherstar and I walked away from the chaos,<p>

It has been a moon now since the battle many had died besides Nightfur and Ravenstar, like Scarnose who was Frostclans deputy and Smokestar had lost his first life, but Nightfurs death had hurt the most,  
>"Are you okay?" Asked Frostkit looking at me,<br>"Yes." I said looking at Frostkit who was going to become a apprentise soon,  
>"You don't look okay." Said Frostkit looking at me, He was right I wasn't okay I couldn't live without Nightfur, if I couldn't live without him so I wouldn't live at all.<p>

Frostkit's P.V.O:  
>I watched Mum get up and walk towards the entrance of the nursary, I go up to go with her but she shook her head,<br>"Stay here Frostkit." Said Mum looking at me and she kept walking so I followed her,

She was at the cliffs edge and kept walking then she turned and saw me,  
>"I told you to stay at camp," Said Mum looking at me and turning towards the Cliff,"I love you Frostkit but this is goodbye." and she ran off the cliff,<br>"Mum no!" I shouted as she fell into the waters below,'Mum no.'

* * *

><p>THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER<p> 


End file.
